Hayate no Gotoku!! Episode 1
' The Forbidden Freestyle Marathon!' is the first episode of Hayate no Gotoku! Season 2 Anime. Synopsis After the opening, it starts with brief events from season 1 leading to the current episode. Nagi want to skip the marathon meet on the 1st of February but Maria finds out and wants Nagi to join at least one chosen event. For preparation for the meet, Hayate trains Nagi on the racetrack with support from Isumi, Sakuya, Wataru andSaki which they believe Nagi will not get far. After five minutes into training, Nagi exhausted from running, to Hayate disbelief, approximately 50 meters from the start line and saying that human are not made for running and will die. Nagi about to leave when Klaus steps in who states Hayate doing poor job as Butle and one month progress has turned Nagi into a delinquent which Nagi hit Klaus for mentioning that. Nagi defends Hayate that he is doing a good job and protect her all the time, however, Klaus responds that SP (Secret Police) can protect her and professional Butler job is to guide the master on proper path. Nai propose to prove that Hayate is a professional butler, she will finish 1st in the race in which Klaus responds that if she doesn't win, Hayate will be fired which they agreed upon to Hayate surpise. Hayate goes to Hakou Academy and talks to Hinagiku to find out which events she is not participating in for Nagi to have a chance in winning. Hinagiku replies that she is participating in all events and knows Hayate intention is therefore she gives Hayate a form for freestyle race in honour of Nagi changes. Hinagiku mentions the cash prize for winning the event is 150 million yen which Yukiji burst in, asking if teacher can join which Hinagiku respons that anyone can join as pairs and Yukiji leaves happily. Hayate is determined to help Nagi win the event in order to pay back the debt, trains and motivate Nagi into believing that she will have the abiltilty to become a race prodigy. On the day of the event, the race has started whilst Hayate was comforting Nagi anxiety and starts running whilst Maria, watching the race in shadows, is worried about those two. Saki, who was originally delivering Wataru bento, sits with Izumi in commentary the race and is asked, "Who do you think will win the race?", by Izumi. Saki who is not sure how to answer it and gives a bad answer back, "I think the person who comes first will win the race", then Izumi replies back, "Then that would make the second person the runner-up, wouldn't it?" which embarrass Wataru. Yukiji who is desired to win the race knocks runner aside whilst holding Kyonosuke hand, runs off the cliff and fall down. During the event, Ayumu along with her brother Kazuki attempts to enter the academy to watch the race but is prevented by the bodyguard on the school ground. Hayate carries Nagi after seeing her tired from running which embarrass her and uses shortcut but is halted halfway through by Himuro and Taiga however Maria and Saki, under disguise, intervenes to allow Hayate carry on running. Shortly Hayate is stopped again by Kaede and Koutarou but Hayate ignores them and run as Kaede punishes Koutarou for using foul language. Briefly afterwards, Hinagiku stops Hayate due to pairing with Miki who is tired from running and fights Hinagiku to allow Nagi to finish the race. Hinagiku attacks Hayate who run backwards and lead her to a suspended bridge which Hinagiku realise, due to fear of heights, becomes scared and stops attacking. Near the end of the episode Nagi is near the finish line and just about to win when Yukiji runs up and finish the race first which surprises everyone. Adapted From Volume 5: *Chapter 11 (#52) Nagi - Andalusia's Winter Volume 6: *Chapter 1 (#53) Give it Your Best, Nagi's - Special Training *Chapter 2 (#54) It's Up to the Runner to Win the Race... *Chapter 3 (#55) Like 'Run Jolie' ... Too-roo-roo... Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia New Characters Cultural References Parodies? Unanswered Questions Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Hayate No Gotoku!! Episodes